Gym Daze
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ishida really hates Chad after gym.


Title: Gym daze

Rating: T because these characters have potty mouths. I should wash them out with soap. (lol)

Summary: Ishida really hates Chad after gym.

Pairings: none. Pure sadness.

Disclaimer: I would love to say that Bleach were mine but Tite Kubo would probably sue me if I did since Bleach is his. I don't own Bleach. I don't own characters. I do own the idea for this fanfic, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this will seem really obvious, but after gym Chad smells really bad. I'm not talking about the usual bad that people smell like after gym, because I smell bad after gym too, I'm talking about so bad your eyes water and you faint if you're standing too close. I'm always the one standing too close.

It's not my fault my gym locker is the one next to Chad's. We were assigned lockers at the beginning of the school year. Don't get me wrong, Chad's a good friend and all but a guy can only take so much of passing out in the locker room from your friend's B.O.

Okay, I'm just gonna stop ranting and tell you the story before I lose you guys completely, but in order to do that we gotta go back some time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun beat down uncomfortably on my sweat covered, body and my raven-colored hair was sticking to my forehead. I was looking through my glasses but since they were fogged slightly I had to occasionally look over them to make sure I didn't run into anyone. It wasn't helping at all since I couldn't see even two inches in front of me without them.

Today all the boys were running the track while the girls did gymnastics, and we were all dying from the heat. I didn't need to see to know when Ichigo passed by me since he can't control his reiatsu to save his life and I definitely knew when Chad went by. Not from his reiatsu but from his stench.

We all finished running the track at our own paces and me, Ichigo, and Chad sat in a group by the bleachers. Stupid me sat off of the edge of the bleachers so I was about level with Chad, give or take a few inches and Ichigo stood to my left while Chad stood to my right.

"That was Hell" Ichigo panted.

"Don't be so nice to it. I think hell would be better then this." I said back.

My mouth was so dry. I should've brought a water with me. Why did the heat have to be so unbearable today?

"True, but look at the bright side, Ishida. You'll finally get some color instead of being so sickly pale all the time." Ichigo said with mock cheer in his voice.

I shot him a glare and was about to retort when Chad decided to stretch. I mean full arms above the head stretch out. I gagged loudly and Ichigo's eyes began to water.

"Oh my god! Chad put 'em down before you kill something." Ichigo exclaimed, pulling Chad's arms back down to his sides.

I can honestly say I have no idea what happened after that since the smell made me pass out on the spot. I think someone carried me to the nurse's office since the next thing I remembered was waking up there.

I was told to rest for a while but when I did go back to class I knew immediately that Chad didn't shower or put deodorant on after gym. I could smell him from the door. That's really bad since he was the second vertical row from the other side of the classroom and sat in the very last row. I took my seat three vertical rows away from him and second horizontal row from the front. That was just bad. How could he stand sitting in his own body odor like that?

That really bothered me. I had asked him about that once at lunch and he told me he never thought it was really bad enough to do anything about. I gagged at that and then left to throw up. He didn't think it was that bad!?! How could he think it wasn't that bad. Ever since that first incident I've always been too close to him whenever he decided to stretch and have passed out every time. That was disgusting. Anyone with common sense would know better then that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That brings us back to now. Gym just ended and now we're in the locker room. I had already changed and was about to leave, but I had to do something about Chad first. If I don't stop this now, I think that I'll go insane. I walk over to him and glared at him full on. He turns to face me and I spray him with the spray-on deodorant I brought with me today. I had sprayed a bit too much and he gagged on the fumes but I didn't care. I shove the container into his hand and kept eye contact with him.

Chad gave me a funny look and I burst on the spot.

"STOP IT, STUPID! EITHER REMEMBER TO DO THIS YOURSELF OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DO!"

Chad looked at me wide-eyed, and I left feeling like I had really accomplished something. I can safely tell you that from that day on Chad never forgot to put on deodorant after gym. Now for my next task, getting everyone to stop giving me funny looks after gym.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.Q.: I like my romance stories better. This one is really bad. The idea came from me and my sister talking about random 'what if's' with the bleach characters. So yeah, lemme know if one of you guys happens to like my garbage heap of a story. No flames allowed or I won't post another story. Okay?


End file.
